


Damning

by satousan_727



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satousan_727/pseuds/satousan_727





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griftings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griftings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [benediction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755869) by [Griftings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griftings/pseuds/Griftings). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182983415@N02/48396396366/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. chapter 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182983415@N02/48567441776/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182983415@N02/48567789627/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
